


Let The Melody Fall

by Fiona12690



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Smut Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona12690/pseuds/Fiona12690
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Spoilers for ST:ID.</b> After witnessing McCoy's sad attempts at hitting on Carol Marcus, Kirk resolves to teach his friend how to pick up women. Thing is, Jim sort of accidentally picked McCoy up for himself. <b>McKirk, Pre-Smut Drabble.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Melody Fall

Jim watched closely as his friends' eyes drifted off to look at Doctor Marcus again. He knew he shouldn't say anything, but after Bones' sad attempts at trying to pick up the very Doctor he had been just looking at... well Jim knew he had to step in if he wanted his friend to at least have a bit of company before they departed out back into the black for five years.

" Lets go." Jim said latching onto Bones' shirt and pulling him back to his quarters.

Bones shook Jim off his shirt and rose an eyebrow that just seemed to ask Jim, 'What are we doing in here?'

" I couldn't help but notice..."

" Of course you couldn't."

" ... that you've been staring at Doctor Marcus so intently. Something I need to know Bones?" Jim asked mysteriously.

" Nothing that you don't already know, you brat." Jim let a smile take over his face. " It's not like it's going to go anywhere though."

" But you want it to."

Jim smiled again when Bones said nothing, but the small bit of blood resting in Doctor McCoy's cheeks told Jim all he needed to know. " Then I can help you."

" Kid, what makes you think I need help?"

" A conversation dealing with some of the worst pick-up lines that the Bridge crew has heard in their lives." McCoy's cheeks darkened, he had forgotten about that.

" Ok, then Mr. I've-Decided-To-Be-Helpful what should I say? Something like, ' Your eyes are like pools of shimmering diamonds?' "

Jim snorted. " Definitely not, because my eyes are like pools of shimmering diamonds hers look as if she could cut you with those icicles." The Captain raised his hands in his defense, but said no more on that subject.

" So what should I say?"

Jim rolled his eyes. " You're getting way ahead of yourself. First, there has to be a mood or at least you have to create one. Come here and sit on the bed." Bones let himself be directed to the end of the bed and sat down where Jim placed him.

Bones felt the bed dip low behind him, a body, Jim's, pressed in close to him from behind. He was about to turn around and ask what the hell this had to do with setting a mood until Jim slowly trailed his fingers down the sides of his arms before slowly returning up the way they came in order to lightly scratch their way down again, only this time down his back.

McCoy could feel his body react to the sensations; he let a small moan tumble from his lips. Jim's scratching nails found Bone' hands near by and weaved their fingers together, the younger man let his chin slowly fall and rest on Bones' shoulder letting out a soft, calming sigh before nuzzling the elder man's ear.

Jim nipped lightly at Bones' earlobe and whispered, " You sound just as beautiful as a Violin... what I wouldn't give to hear a melody fall from your lips as I play with you."

Jim nibbled softly at Bones' ear. Leonard McCoy turned slowly around causing Jim's lips to graze his cheek. Jim sighed softly again, sounding so calm when Bones slowly extracted his left hand from Jim's and brought it down to rest on the smaller man's waist.

" Jim..." Bones muttered as he turned the rest of the way and dove in for a kiss. Their lips met and it was like they came together and became one. They never dreamed that this could be an option. They knew they should stop, that they were here doing this for some.... reason that Bones suddenly couldn't remember the details of.

Jim broken the kiss slowly. " Bones... I want... can I?"

**.....**

**END**


End file.
